dissension_30fandomcom-20200215-history
Brief History of the Republic of United Systems
BR = Before Republic DR = During Republic According to the last records before the Dark Years, in the year BR 1175, the United Nations had unified Gaea and allowed a massive expansion to the stars. This caused rapid economic growth, quickly, but due to the expansion and lack of military to hold these areas, it caused massive revolts as the outer-rim planets lacked protection and economic support. This created planet-large factions that caused destruction on a galactic scale. In the Year BR 930, the Supreme Chancellor gathered an army of soldiers to retake his home planet of Gaea. Gaea, due to the Dark Years, was a nuclear hellhole. Radiation covered the planet, and nothing could be grown. All life was underground- and all life above ground was mutated beyond belief. This led to the _______. In the Year BR 840, local bunkers and underground settlements were offered the chance to join the Supreme Chancellor or face complete destruction by the hands of his soldiers. By the Year BR 836, Terra Gaea was unified under the Supreme Chancellor. This is when he began to build what is now known as the Republic Navy. The Navy, known at that time only as “League of Black Ships,” due to the black colour and design of the ships, made their way throughout Solaris, using soldiers conscripted from the local populace to maintain control of the conquered planets. In the Year BR 801, the Supreme Chancellor was officially recognized by his medical staff to be dying, despite his many enhancements. Due to this, the brightest minds of the empire known as the United Worlds were brought together and tasked with the objective to prolong the Supreme Chancellor’s life. This failed, and by the Year BR 1170, the Supreme Chancellor died of age. By the Year BR 406, the Supreme Chancellor’s dream of a unified Solaris was accomplished, with the “United Army” and “United Navy” providing the brunt of its troops and ships. The United Army was a unification of conscripted or volunteer soldiers put into one army, with each representing its own regiment. High-ranking officers, such as colonels leading these regiments, or generals leading armies, were men from Terra Gaea. In the Year BR 104, a dark time came upon the United Worlds. A massive revolution led by the Supreme Chancellor’s great grandson struck the United Worlds. A large amount of the army split from the United Army, joining the great grandson in his attempt to overthrow the monarchy of the United Worlds. Despite the army’s split, the navy remained with the United Worlds. Without the navy, there would be no Republic, and it’s doubted by scholars and historians alike that any form of unified system would exist. In the Year BR 50, the revolution- known as the Magna Rerum - was finally destroyed. The army faced massive reforms, and went so far as to completely destroy all remnants of the army that was found, officers or not. From then on, and even today, the army faces strict regulations. Officers are forced to be supervised by Commissars. If the officers showed signs of treason, the officers were disposed of on the spot by the commissars. If the enlisted men showed signs of treason, then the entire regiment- officers and enlisted- were executed. In the Year BR 1, the leaders of the United Worlds saw that to prevent such a rebellion to happen again, they must allow a voice of the people. The Republic of United Systems was born. In the Year DR 103, the Republic has began expanding beyond Solaris. They have encountered foreign races and diseases previously unheard of.